The present invention relates to a syringe for introducing a solution into an I.V. administration line or into an I.V. solution container and in particular to a needle guard for an additive-type syringe.
Drugs and other medical solutions are commonly administered to patients intravenously through an intravenous administration set. A primary I.V. solution flows from an I.V. solution container through a tube to a needle positioned within a vein of the patient. I.V. administration sets are typically provided with Y-injection sites so that a second I.V. solution can be administered through the same needle. The Y site is commonly used for bolus or additive injections of drugs from a syringe such as the Abboject.RTM. syringe sold by Abbott Laboratories. The Abboject syringe consists of a calibrated glass vial prefilled with a medical solution. A matching vial injector includes an integral syringe needle for injecting the solution into a reseal septum of the Y site, for example.
It is desirable to protect the syringe needle from breaking and contamination and also to protect the health care worker from accidental needle stick. One example of a protective sheath for a syringe needle is shown in Nitshke U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,669. It is noted, however, that the sheath of Nitshke does not extend beyond the needle point, thus exposing the health care worker to potential needle stick. Also, the sheath design does not allow the syringe to be used in a piggy-back fashion with a Y site of an I.V. administration set.
Another example of a protected cannula is disclosed in Ogle U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,716. The protective sheath of the Ogle combination is fixed to the needle boss of the syringe. However, fixing the sheath to the small diameter needle boss does not provide any additional structural support to protect the needle boss from breaking.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved needle guard for syringes used to inject secondary fluids into I.V. administration sets so as to reduce the risk of accidental needle stick to the health care provider.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a needle guard to protect the needle and needle hub from breaking.
It is another object of the invention to provide an indication whether the syringe has been used.
It is a further object of the present invention to assure that the point of the syringe needle enters the center of the additive septum so as to prevent skivvying of the needle point into the reseal retaining wall.